My Total Drama: TD vs. Custom
Welcome to the most exciting season ever! This time, we'll see a big bunch of newbies face the all-powerful veterans! Will the new guys shock the wiki and prevail, or do the veterans still have it? We're going to Australia! 16 contestants. 2 teams. 8 new kids. $1,000,000! Sign Ups Sign ups are closed. Team TD #Lightning - Sunsummer7 #Mike - Totaldramamike13 #Cody - Totaldramamike13 #Dawn - TrentFan #Izzy - ParaGoomba348 Team Custom #Tommy - Sunsummer7 #Johnny - Sunsummer7 #"Paper" - TrentFan #Roxanne - ParaGoomba348 #Juan - juantheawsome #Ginger - LightningandDakotaFan6 #Jeanette - Franky494 Eliminated #Noah - TrentFan #Derek - S321 #Brick - S321 #B - S321 Elimination Table Pre-Chat Tommy: Hey everyone! Extremely happy to be here! :D Johnny: Yeah! I've been watching this show forever! *sees a muscular jock* And you're? Lightning: SHA-LIGHTNING! Johnny: Uh, whatever makes you happy. (xD) Cody: *looks at mike* MIke: *looks at cody* Both: weird!!!!................ Chris: Introducing two classic veterans! Winner of the show's first season, Cody! And the winner of the show's second season, Mike! Cody: CONF why does mike look like me? MIke: CONF: why does cody look like me well besides that im bigger than him so if he tries to flirt with zoey i can pound him oh sorry that was a loittle mean? Chris: Welcome, everyone! For starters: a surprise. My TDRI and My TDHvV all had hidden immunity idols. For the first time since the first season, My TDWT, immunity idols will NOT be in play this season. Thoughts? Tommy: Huh, tough break. Johnny: If that's the way it'll happen, that's the way it'll happen. Lightning: I've got this in the sha-bag! >:D Chris: Brick. B. You two had most of the idols in previous seasons. How's that for you? Jeanette: Who are You? I'm *Hesitates* errrrrr Jenny ummmmmmm no Jordan wait errrrrrr Jean noooo Jade, IDK, I'll tell you later :D Tommy: Name's Tommy. Nice to have you compete with us. *friendly shakes her hand* Chris: Anyway, here are the maps to your campsites. *hands them out* You all will live in a cave, by the way. Dawn: It'll give us an oppurtunity to bond with nature! Brick: It's great! B: Yeah! It was a great title! Derek: I'm ready for a new adventure! Episode 1 Team TD Cave (1) Mike: why the caves? Cody: hmmmm i hope the challange is easy but of course by experiance like walking trugha adesert and jumping off a cliff. i doubt it will be Mike: wheres zoey *worried*!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS SHE is she on this season plz tell me she is! PLZ Izzy: I dunno, but hey, who wants to see what I can do? (Grabs a whole bunch of spiders) Watch this! (Starts talking in weird language, and the spiders start to weave a web) And now watch this! (Talks in weird language again, and spiders all jump on Mike) Oops! That wasn't supposed to happen. Seriously. Mike: *Screams* Get Them Off Of Me! Izzy: (Talking in the weird language again) That should do it! (More spiders attack Mike) Sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen either! MIke: AHHHHHHHHHHH Izzy Stop it Izzy: I'm trying! Uh, (Talks in language again, and the spiders all leave Mike) That's funny, that was the command for them to KEEP doing that. Cody: *Giggles* Mike: How Could You Laugh a bunch of spiders just got on me Mike: when do we start? Cody: yea chris when do we start Mike: whispers, "izzy,cody how bout we make an alliance i'm pretty sure that we could make it to the top! Lightning: *in private with Mike* I'll join. If you add me you have half the team. Team Custom Cave (1) Derek: Woah, this cave is absolutely amazing! Roxanne: I don't care. This place sucks. (Crosses her arms and scowls) Johnny: Are you kidding?! This place is great! The only downside is that we'll all have to live leak after leak, though... Tommy: Meh, I'll deal with it. The shelter's already done. *lays down* This should be interesting. Roxanne: No. It sucks. Jeanette: No Roxanne, You Suck, Adios I go to the beach *Leaves and goes to beach* Juan: why are we here Tommy: *pulls Paper in the woods* Hey, I've got a little proposal for 'ya. How would you like a sweet alliance with me? Johnny's my bro, and then Jeanette and Juan could join us. You up for it? Paper: What? Oh, sure, I'll join an alliance. Juan:sure i will join Challenge Chris: For today, we're recycling the Australian challenge we did in World Tour! One at a time, a player must bungee jump off a cliff, retrieve a sheep, and sheer it to find out if it has a tattoo of your color. Ever heard the saying "Make new friends, but keep the old, one is silver and the other's gold"? Well, that was creepy... Whatever. The old, veterans, have a gold color, and the new, newbies, have a silver color. However, you may only go one at a time. GO! Johnny: So... uh, who's going first? Lightning: *jumps with bungee for Team TD, gives sheep* lets go! *starts sheering* Roxanne: Soooo not going first. Or at all, that is. Izzy: I know! I'll go after Lightning! Because I used to talk to sheep! I'll ASK the sheep if it has our color!\ Mike: izzy! your nuts! but with your past it might work XD Jeanette: *Jumps for Team Custom, Grabs Sheep* Lets go, *Starts Shearing* Tommy: *helps sheer* Johnny: *helps sheer* Lightning: *whispers to Izzy* Hey, can I join your alliance with you, Mike, and Cody? If you add me, you have half the team. Juan: i will go first Tommy: Wait until we see if - there isn't a tattoo. Be my guest. Just bring it to us and we'll sheer it. Lightning: *finishes* Nothing. Izzy, you wanted to jump, now's your chance. Derek: I'll go! *jumps, gets sheep* YAHOO! Brick: For the vets! *jumps, gets sheep* Lightning: *begins sheering* Tommy: *sheers* Juan: ali up he brings a sheep up Mike: hmm whos got the sheep? Lightning: I'm sheering one. Can I join your alliance? You'll have half the team if you add me. Brick: *sheers a sheep* Can I join too?! B: And me?! Lightning: *finishes* Nothing. Hang on, I'll get the bungee. *in private with B and Brick* We should stick together, just in case. If you're in, who first? Tommy: *sees no tattoo* Damn. *jumps with bungee, feels a rough feeling in the wool* Yes! *brings it up* Lightning: *with B and Brick* Decide quickly, they're planning on whopping our butts. Tommy: *finds tattoo* YEAH! *in private with Jeanette* Want a voting alliance? Lightning: Sha-DARN IT! Jeanette: *In Private with Tommy* Sure Thing, Is anyone else in the alliance Tommy: It's us, Johnny, Paper, and Juan. We have a 5/8 majority. Team TD Vote (1) Lightning: (CONF) I vote for Noah. It was you or Dawn. You both are intellegent, but Dawn has more physical ability. Mike: (CONF) hmm id have to say Noah, you didne t do much plus she could be useful in an alliance (CONF OUT) Whispers to lightning you can be in out alliance my plan is to have me cody you and dawn that way we can get rid of the rest of our team or win! and we could go to the final 4 so whada say? (NO ONE CAN HEAR THIS) Cody: CONF: i vote noah hes not the athletic type Izzy: I'm going to say Lightning. His whole "Sha-Whatever" deal is stupid. And so is he. (Crap i forgot that izzy never legimately said yes to the allaicne invite so scratch it Lightning: *whispers back to Mike* Count me in. Chris: Any other votes? B: (CONF) I vote for Noah. Team decision Brick: (CONF) I vote for Noah as well Noah: Well, Chris. I just realized something. I hate this show. Why do I bother coming back? Is it just the greed? Simple, simple greed? Well, I no longer want to participate in this show. I'll quit, no I'll be voted out, I'll leave with dignity and my brain held high- Dawn: You want to be voted out? Noah: Yes. Anyone smart enough would join me. WHO'S WITH ME? *Silence* Fine then, I'll stay. *reads book* (CONF) Tough crowd. Dawn: (CONF) Wow, even Noah's aura is defiant to the show. Well if he wants, I'll vote him. It would be a good deed. I think. Right? Chris: Bye Noah. This is this season's exit. *stuffs Noah in kangaroo pouch, it hops away* Episode 2 Team TD Cave (2) Dawn: Well, that was an interesting voting session. Lightning: What do you mean? Dawn: Noah's speech. Mike: yes it was Team Custom Cave (2) Paper: *walks to Tommy* Hey Tommy. I have a question. So who is older, you or Johnny? Tommy: Same age, why? Paper: Nothing, I've just been curious about it for some reason. So what do you think the challenge will be? Derek: That was awesome team! Tommy: They probably will recycle another challenge. Paper: Yeah, that's a good possibility. Challenge Chris: Todays challenge is a brawl. You must fight 3 kangaroos, and the first team to defeat all of them, wins. GO! *three kangaroos face Team TD, three kangaroos face Team Custom* Paper: Um, come on guys! Dawn: Let's try calming them down. It will be more peaceful. TD Kangaroo #1: *punches Dawn* (they're pretty hardcore.) Dawn: *falls on the ground* Okay, that may not work. Mike: this looks like a job for Vito Custom Kangaroos: *surround Team Custom* Lightning: *knocks out first TD kangaroo* Mike: (Vito) get away let a real man do this bam knocks out another one Juan; aw man aw man lets just do this *punches one yes one down 2 to go Paper: Um, uh..... *kicks Kangaroo* Sorry! Um. How about I give you some boxing gloves? Custom Kangaroo #2: *gets them, beats up Paper* Tommy: *saves him, punches kangaroo* Paper: Thanks, Tommy. Tommy: No prob- *gets attacked* AH!!!!!!!!! Johnny: Hang on, bro! *saves him, they punch the kangaroos as brothers* Paper: Allow me to help. *kicks Kangaroo* Custom Kangaroo #2: *knocked out* TD Kangaroo #3: *appears* Custom Kangaroo #3: *appears* Tommy: AH! Lightning: *wrestles last one* Roxanne: This sucks. Chris McLean! I quit this stupid show! Chris: Too bad, no quitting. Custom Kangaroo #3: *beats up Roxy* TD Kangaroo #3: *beats up Izzy* Roxanne: Ugh! Get out of my face, kangaroo! (Punches its face) Izzy: Oh! I can speak Kangaroo! (Talks in weird language) Roxanne: You can speak kangaroo?! Custom Kangaroo #3: *knocks out Roxy* TD Kangaroo #3: *pulls out paintball gun towards Izzy* Roxanne: (Falls on the ground, KO'ed) Izzy: What? That means, "don't be violent"! Well, what about this? (Grabs Kangaroo by the tail, and swings the kangaroo around like in Mario 64) TD Kangaroo #3: *kicks Izzy in mid-air, gets back on feet* Izzy: (Takes hit) Ow! (Falls over) What am I supposed to do to win... (Gets back on feet) Oh! I know! (Rubs two sticks together, and makes a fire) Run, kangaroo! Run! (CONF) You know, I'd never actually burn that kangaroo, I just wanted to scare it away! TD Kangaroo #3: *takes it, chases Izzy* Izzy: Ah! (Runs, hides behind rock, catches breath) This guy means business. Fire doesn't work, video game tactics don't work, talking doesn't work... what about this? (Picks up a stone and throws it at the kangaroo's face) TD Kangaroo #3: *gets black eye and drops paintball gun and it lands in Izzy's hand, the fire is extinguished* Izzy: Yes! Take that, kangaroo! I did it! Roxanne: (Quietly, knocked-out-ly) Does chicken come from the chopper...? Izzy: What? I don't know. (Shoots kangaroo with paintball gun) TD Kangaroo #3: *defeated* Chris: Izzy wins the scoring point! The teams will now be even. Roxanne: (Still knocked out) Can octopus lobster be spinach-ed...? Team Custom Vote (1) Tommy: (CONF) *votes Derek* Johnny: (CONF) *votes Derek* Roxanne: (CONF) (Votes self) Paper: (CONF) *votes Derek* Juan: (CONF) Derek* Chris: See ya Derek! *shoots him with paintball gun, Derek is in kangaroo's pouch, it hops away* Episode 3 Team TD Cave (3) Mike: who won the challenge Izzy: We did! I won it for us! Lightning: Thanks, Izzy. Mike: when the next challange?? Cody: hmm yea (Can you post what time your doing it i missed the 2nd challange because i didnet know when it was - TDM13) Dawn: I'm not certain. I don't think it'll be too much of a long wait though. Team Custom Cave (3) Jeanette: Sorry I didn't do Challenge :(, I was asleep :( (But seriously, Can you make challenges last longer cause I live in England Roxanne: Why didn't you guys vote me off?! Tommy: Trust me, the team considered it. (xD) Roxanne: Thank you for that! I hate this stupid show. Challenge Chris: This challenge is simple. Just jump of this 1,000,000 ft. high cliff into water. GO! Lightning: Lightning ain't afraid of anything! *jumps* Sha-bam! *does split on water* Sha-OW! Tommy: Uh... *trips, falls* AH! Johnny: Your bro's coming for ya! *jumps* Juan: push me off team Paper: You sure? Alright, fine......*pushes Juan off, but also trips and falls/jumps off* Dawn: This doesn't look that bad.......if you take away the death chance. *jumps* Mike: *Jumps* AHHHHHHHH Cody: hmm thinks about jumping. "i got nothing to lose" *jumps* AHHHHH!! Izzy: Go Izzy! (Jumps into water) Whoo hoo! Roxanne: So not going. (A bird flies and hits her in the face) Ow! (Walks backwards and accidentally falls off the cliff) Whooooooooaa! Jeanette: I Like Cake, *Jumps* FOR CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Juan; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Chris: Brick and B lose the entire challenge for the vets, as only Ginger refused for the newbs! Team TD Vote (2) Lightning: *votes Brick* You lost it! D:< Mike: CONF: i vote brick he aint active! Cody: CONF: i vote Brick! he makes my self esteem go down :( Dawn: *votes Brick* Sorry, but you didn't jump. Chris: So long, fallen cadet! Kangaroo: *jumps off with Brick* Fang: *steals him, runs off* (xD) Episode 4 Team TD Cave (4) Mike: well atleast im still safe hmm its still really hard without zoey not being here *Sighs* atleast my personalties are gone Cody: CONF: Yes im still here! im so happy. well the fact that mike keeps moaning is really a bother but im okay with it! im still not sure if me mike and lightining are still an alliance! Lightning: *sees B in agony, to Dawn* What should we do? Dawn: *to Lightning* Maybe we should comfort him? Team Custom Cave (4) Challenge Four Chris: This challenge is a race. *randomly picks* Tommy... and Dawn! (10 lines) Dawn: Okay, I guess I'll run now.*runs* Tommy: *runs faster* Dawn: *runs* Tommy: *runs even faster, has lead* Johnny: You can do it! Tommy: *sprints even faster* Team Custom: *cheers* Tommy: YES! *runs, has a quarter lead on Dawn* Dawn: *runs faster* Paper: Come on Tommy! Dawn: *sprints* Team TD: *Cheers* Dawn: *sprints faster* (Two can play the multi-post game. XD) Tommy: *runs ahead* Johnny: Hurry! Tommy: *runs faster* Team Custom: *cringes in anticipation* Tommy: *runs* Team TD: GO DAWN! Team Custom: GO TOMMY! Tommy: *runs* (Back at'cha. xD) (Waited for about ten minutes.) Tommy: *slides* Johnny: Come on... Tommy: *crosses* Yeah! Izzy: No! Roxanne: No! (CONF) This game really isn't making it easy for me to finally be voted off... Team TD Vote (3) Lightning: *votes B* I feel he's depressed with losing Brick, so I'm giving a gift. Jeanette: I know my teams not at elimination but I have to QUIT for my teams good, I am not useful because I live in England, Before I go can I make a speech Chris: No quitting, sorry. Jeanette: Dang B: (CONF) *votes for Mike* Hasta la vista. Izzy: I'm voting B. Without Brick, he's kinda been... I don't know... different? B: *to Izzy in private* Wait! Izzy! If you vote out Mike and keep me, I will be an ally to you. Mike was targetting you anyway. Izzy: Oh, sorry. I vote Mike. That's what I meant. I don't want him to target me after the first episode! (Shudders) Lightning: (CONF) I hope my alliance will be loyal. Mike: votes B COdy: Votes B B: Cody, if you vote out Mike, I will be your ally. Lightning: He's just trying to trick you! Trust me, back in S2, he was in a coup to blindside me, just stick with your vote! B: *to Lightning* Listen, if you vote out Mike, I will take you to the end. I promise. Lightning: How can I trust you? You just talked to Cody about being allies, so how? B: Because I've matured since the last time. You're strong at challenge and I realized we need that, and you are trustworthy. Please Lightning. You're much better at challenges then Mike. Lightning: Proof? B: Dude, you're much larger than Mike for starters and you can bench press a lot of weight! We need you around! And you're trustworthy! You were loyal to your alliance in ROTI, and I need you dude. You're great to have around. Lightning: You keep getting Jo out early, though... maybe. B: Dude, I've moved past that. Can you just give me one more chance? If I screw up again, then you can scrap me, but for now, you can trust me. I trust you. Lightning: I don't know, this is quite a big move. I'm kind of the swing vote, I don't know how I got there, but I am... let me think. B: I have more potential to be active than Mike does. Come on dude! He doesn't even have any affiliation with you! Lightning: How do you know that, and another thing, what made you decide Mike, and for what reasons? B: Because I never saw you interact with Mike. Second, Mike has previously won a season and is a threat for that reason, and three, he has less potential to be active than me. Fourth, I actually am willing to ally with him unlike you. Wouldn't you want to maximize your chance of making it to the merge? Your chances increase with me, but they decrease with Mike. Lightning: After Mike, what's the potential plan? B: We would weed out any inactive players to keep team TD as strong as possible. Lightning: Who would they be? B: At this point Dawn and Cody. We need to play it by ear though. Lightning: I may need to do some thinking. B: Dude come on. You can seriously trust me. Chris: And... it's B! (Because Lightning, Cody, Mike voted for him, you and Izzy voted Mike, but TF said he'd vote for you, so sorry.) Kangaroo: *jumps off with B* (WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE CAST OF ONE WORLD!) Episode 5 Team TD Cave (5) Mike: wow B really wanted me gone! Cody: yea thanks for keeping the alliance Lightning Lightning: No problem. MikeL izzy B was lying i really trust you Regardless of hte fact that you had 20 spiders jump on me! cody: oh yea that was awesome *giggles* Team Custom Cave (5) Challenge Five Chris: Today's challenge is to make it through a maze. Collect five flags, the first team to have all the flags and at least one person out wins. GO! Tommy and Johnny: *run in, keep getting dead ends* Lightning: *runs in* Mike: Runs With Cody in Turns Right Cody: Follows Mike Mike: *Finds A Hiddin Path* Cody: Sperates From Mike And Turns Left *Mike and Cody both find flags. TD 2, Custom 0* Tommy and Johnny: *still looking, finds flag* Mike: Goes and finds another path Cody: Runs and finds a fork in the rode. Turn s Right Lightning: *finds third flag* Johnny: *finds second, but he and Tommy get confused* Juan: guys were are you Tommy: *far away* What? Lightning: *finds fourth, but no one knows where the fifth is* MIke: Sees Something Cody: Runs hmm Finds A Path Mike: *Finds A Flag* is that it have we found them all? Cody: We NEed To Get Out Of the Maze! Mike: Finds His Way Out Dawn and Paper: *run in* Cody and Mike: Tries To Find Exit! Izzy: (Runs in) Whoo hoo!! This is fun! (Looks around) Where are the flags...? Roxanne: No way, Chris! I refuse to do today's challenge. (Sits down and does nothing) Lightning: *takes hiis team's flags, runs out of maze* We win! Team Custom Vote (2) Tommy: *votes Ginger* You don't do anything. Johnny: *votes Ginger* Sorry about this, but you're somewhat of a slacker. Roxanne: (Votes self) Hopefully, they have some sense and vote me off. Chris: Anyone else? Juan: well I gues Ginger you never do any thing pure lazy Category:Current